


Kingdom Hearts OC Week 2019

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Back into the fray!, I think that's everyone., Might add people if I missed any., Multi, Pretty sure., hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: The week just finished on Tumblr and I'm putting my entries of my Key Kid here. I basically did every day except for Day 4.





	1. Day 1--Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this goes over some points in my trilogy with Erica.

• So! Erica befriends Ven during the age of the Keyblade War as they meet up a handful of times and stuff.

• She somehow ends up in Twilight Town (I have no idea how. That’s most likely hanging on Union Cross.) with no memories, but she remembers her name. Although Chirithy’s sad she doesn’t remember them, they help Erica remember again.

• Roxas and Axel (technically Roxas does) find her after they’ve completed a mission. So this is beginning-of-Days territory. They speak for a bit before they have to part ways, and Axel reminds Roxas about keeping under the radar.

• While Erica’s getting her bearings together and making a new home for herself, she would see Roxas from time to time.

• She eventually befriends the Sea Salt trio and becomes distressed when everything goes downhill between them. And the last time she speaks to Roxas before he went missing (*cough cough* via digital Twilight Town) he isn’t a happy camper so that worries her.

**• Book 2** enters KH II territory, so Erica eventually meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She joins them on their quest in hopes of finding Roxas and Ven.

• The group become friends and the Trinity trio do their best to help with her memory loss, which is gradually improving.

• Then she finds out Axel kidnapped Kairi and all that and she asks him why. But he doesn’t really give her a straight answer which doesn’t settle well with her.

• Somewhere along the line something triggers the rest of her memories to come back (with the exception of the Keyblade War, of course). So now she’s wondering where Ephemer and Skuld are and puts them on her “People to look for” list.

• Then she witnesses Axel die and she wonders how many more friends she’s going to lose. But despite this, she tries to keep her spirits up and keeps moving forward.

• Erica does find out that Roxas is inside of Sora, so she’s happy she’s found at least one friend on her list.

• She finds out what happened to Ven’s heart and decides to look for it once everything is said and done (and after taking a small break via Chirithy asking her to).

• This is where things get fuzzy, I think, since we are now entering KH III Central Station and we all know that was a trip. So this is **Book 3**.

• Anyway, Erica’s still looking for Ven’s heart, Ephemer, and Skuld. And she might as well continue to check up on the worlds like she’s always done.

• Yen Sid or Merlin’ll probably summon her and ask her to accompany Sora, Donald, and Goofy due to (probably) her origins. Might have some Q and A before she takes off without hearing where their current location is.

• Sooo Erica’s basically world hopping in hopes of catching up to Sora (much to Chirithy’s exasperation). She does find him eventually. Until she gets separated from everyone. But y'know she finds him again eventually.

• Other stuff happens featuring tearful reunions but that’s still in the concept stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress but it's the gist of everything.  
I've also done an edit with her so I'll put a link for the Tumblr post below.  
https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/186772127382/kh-oc-week-2019day-1-introductions-20


	2. Day 2--New World: A Digital Frontier--Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica's adventure in the Grid continues.  
After coming to a conclusion that may or may not be plausible, she decides to search for the man in white named Tron.  
Little does she know that her encounter with Tron has quickly caught the attention of more than a few Programs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I'll get around to putting "A Digital Frontier" into one place at some point. Let's hope I don't take another year to put up the next part.

She had to have been here for about a couple hours. Maybe a little more. And in that time there was no sign of Heartless and no sign of that man in white. But there was still those black guards roaming around.

A pair of the robot-like ones was coming her way, and she quickly slipped into a crowd that had just crossed the street. She stole a glance over her shoulder as the group began to shrink, and the guards stopped as they looked in her direction.

Stifling a gasp, she faced forward and strained to listen over the voices for any sign of them approaching her.

A few seconds of silence.

Then a couple more.

And still they remained silent.

_Don’t spot me don’t spot me. . . ._

“Keep searching,” one of the guards ultimately said before continuing down the sidewalk.

_Phew._

She waited a couple seconds before politely making her way to the front of the group. Briskly, she began to put distance between herself and the group. A quick glance over her shoulder told her the guards still hadn’t noticed her.

_So far so good._

Facing forward, she replayed her encounter with the guy in white.

_What was his name again? It started with a “T. . . .”_

_Oh right. Tron._

She remembered he had said he was protecting the city from CLU’s guard. So that meant CLU was probably this world’s darkness.

Which meant he might have control over Heartless.

Which meant Tron might need her help.

_Okay, so I just need to find him and help him stop CLU._

_But where do I even start looking?_

Something caught her eye, and she looked up at a digital version of a poster.

A wanted poster.

And apparently she was on it.

“That’s not good.”

A Program walking by also spotted the poster showing Erica from all angles. A few others murmured amongst themselves upon seeing it as well, and the Program glanced to Erica.

“Hey isn’t that. . . .”

“Hmm?” Erica faced him.

“That _is_ you.”

Another one of the robotic guards spotted Erica, and he looked between her and the poster.

_Uh oh_, Erica thought.

“Halt, Program!”

Instantly Erica darted off.

“ ‘Scuse me! Sorry! Coming through!” she said.

People instantly moved out of the guard’s way as he pursued Erica, and she was quick to disappear after a sharp left.

_He just called me a program again. But, why?_

“Halt by order of CLU!” he shouted.

A scream from up ahead caused multiple exclamations to flare up. People were beginning to flee as creatures with yellow eyes appeared in the streets, and they set their sights on the Programs.

“Oh no.” Erica immediately summoned Starlight. “Incoming!”

Her Keyblade glowed an icy blue before she hurled it at a few Shadows, destroying them instantly and startling a few Programs in the process.

“Thank you,” a female with a boyish hair style quavered. “But, how did you do that?”

Erica positioned herself between her and the Heartless. “I can’t explain right now. Go get somewhere safe! I can handle them!”

The Program looked between Erica and the Heartless.

“Halt, by order of CLU!” an incoming guard ordered, who was now accompanied by backup.

“I-I’ll get help!” the Program stammered before rushing off along with everyone else.

Erica reaffirmed her stance as the guards closed in on her. A neon yellow-ish green Heartless swatted at her, and she parried the blow before whacking it into its own. She summoned a barrier as a large neon purple Heartless fired at her. The guards split their attention between her and the Heartless, but they pulled back just as flares of light burst forth from the barrier.

An orange diamond-shaped Heartless fired at her several times, and Erica narrowly avoided the shots. She blocked an incoming staff and kicked the guard back before darting away from another staff, and she felt her hair stand on end.

“Wind!”

The guards and the smaller Heartless were thrown back, the latter releasing hearts upon being destroyed. Taking aim at the guards, the purple Heartless fired multiple times, and they were quick to flee. A green cannon aimed for Erica, and she coated her Keyblade with lightning before throwing it, sending its cannonball hurtling right for the purple Heartless.

Something sliced her shoulder, pulling a yelp out of her. She locked onto a guard catching his disc, but before she could retaliate, the purple Heartless began to swing its arms madly at her. Erica barely raised a barrier in time, wincing with every hit it sustained as the green cannon joined in on the barrage. But nonetheless, the light flares warded the Heartless back.

“Thunder!”

Powerful bolts of lightning destroyed all the remaining Heartless, and one cut it close to one of the guards. Erica ducked away from an incoming disc before blocking a staff. Blows were blocked and exchanged, and slowly, Programs began to peer into the scene.

“Hey those things are gone.”

“She’s gonna get derezzed!”

“Where’s the Renegade when you need him?”

_Derezzed? And who’s the Renegade?_ Erica wondered.

Footsteps came running from behind her, and she darted out of the way just in time to see one of the guards electrocute and knock out his own. But before he could begin to process what had happened, Erica smacked the guard’s head with her Keyblade, rendering him unconscious.

Hearing something whiz toward her, she raised her Keyblade to block an orange disc. But moments later a guard rammed his electrified staff into her chest.

Programs gasped as she was knocked onto her back, and an air of silence shrouded over the area as Erica remained still.

But she wasn’t down for long.

Erica struggled to push herself up, and she barely managed to cast Reflect in time to block an orange disc again.

A guard charged forward, and with a loud grunt Erica shot to her feet and locked weapons with him. She grimaced as he pushed against her, and he gradually began to overpower her. And the slight lightheadedness wasn’t helping, either.

Thinking fast, Erica slammed her heel onto the guard’s foot before darting behind him, just barely avoiding an incoming kick meant for her. With one whack the guard was out, and she whirled around to face the last guard.

He threw his disc at her that she deflected, leading the duo to ultimately switch places. Erica readjusted her grip on Starlight as she assumed her stance.

Silence hung thick in the air as everyone held their breath.

The guard intensely watched her, and Erica narrowed her eyes.

Abruptly the two charged for each other as the guard whipped out a baton of sorts. At the last second a blade of light emitted from it, and Keyblade and sword clanged against each other. The guard easily began to overpower her, and Erica found her knees beginning to bend.

_Come on! You can do this!_

She tapped into any strength she could muster to push back, but the shock from before still lingered. She couldn’t fight back no matter how much she willed herself to.

_Smack!_

The guard suddenly froze, and Erica stepped back with a breath as he dropped to the ground. Standing over him with her own baton was the Program that had gone to get help.

“Thank you,” Erica said, relieved. She casted a quick cure spell over herself before dismissing her Keyblade. Some of her energy was restored, but she could still feel the tiniest bit of the shock in her muscles. And her chest was sore. “Is everyone okay?”

“You just took down CLU’s guard!” a Program said. “And those things!”

“What were they?” another asked.

“They’re called Heartless,” Erica replied.

“Are they a virus?” the armed female asked.

“Not exactly, but they’re still dangerous.”

The armed Program looked to the fallen guards. “You should run before they wake up.”

“Oh, right. Everyone be careful, okay?”

“That’s gonna be impossible with CLU in the city,” a Program remarked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll try to help stop CLU in any way I can.”

“Wait. Y-you’re with Tron?”

“Um, kind of? I’m actually trying to—”

A few of the guards began to stir, making the Programs step back in fear.

“Hurry before they wake up!” the armed female urged.

“Right. You guys should run, too,” Erica said.

All of the Programs were quick to flee, but the one that had knocked out the last guard lingered.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Erica replied.

Erica and the Program went their separate ways, and she risked a glance over her shoulder before hiding behind a corner.

_I really need to find Tron before the Heartless start multiplying._

** ~ ~ ~**

Somewhere far from Argon in a hidden area of the Grid, someone was watching over everything.

He had witnessed a “Program” come to his successor’s aid with no hesitation. He had also just witnessed her actions of defending the people and stopping the so-called viruses. He wondered if they were remnants from that hooded virus that had appeared once. It was doubtful, but he couldn’t be sure just yet.

For now, however, he would continue to observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the girl in the beginning of "Grounded" is in this. :)  
I've digitally colored Erica's suit this time around. Mind you I've never digitally colored a traditional drawing before so bear with me. Link below.  
https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/186797117082/kh-oc-week-2019day-2-new-world-a-digital


	3. Day 3--Friends Or Lovers?: What Are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is tasked with hunting down a large Heartless. She soon comes across a familiar face in the process and joins forces with them.  
This should go well, right?

Today’s mission was to hunt down a large Heartless in Wonderland. And collect Lux, obviously. It was simple enough. She’d done it before. She just hoped it wasn’t another thunder-based Heartless. There were way too many close calls last time. And Grumpy had been complaining non-stop every time she’d come by the cottage.

“I still feel that zap that darned thing gave me!” he’d complain. And Erica would apologize every time.

Stepping through the corridor of light, she was met with the slightly humid and dewy Forest Grove.

“I wonder how Alice is doing,” Erica said.

She skimmed over her surroundings before beginning to make her way through the grove. A couple Yellow Operas appeared in her path, but she was quick to deal with them with a well-placed Fire Raid.

She wondered if she’d run into anyone today. Last time she came here she had met the White Rabbit. Or rather she saw him, since he was running about as usual. But at least they had exchanged a brief greeting before he disappeared to who knows where.

Heartless riding flower airplanes blocked her path. Summoning Starlight, Erica rolled out of the way of some incoming seeds before casting Blizzara at a Heartless. She barely had a moment to ready another attack when she had to deflect more shots.

“Thunder!”

The bolts demolished the small group. And like countless times before, Lux was released from the Heartless. For a brief moment, she felt its warmth before it disappeared into the air. Or at least, that’s what she assumed. She was never told where that light went—only to collect it.

Erica briefly scanned her surroundings. “All right. Coast is clear.”

She dismissed Starlight and pressed on. Upon entering a sort of small tunnel made of leaves, she ducked her head. Dew and strangely cedarwood filled her nose, and it reminded her of Snow White’s cottage.

_I wonder if the prince ever tried her apple pie. The dwarves have told me it’s really good._

A shout pulled her out of her thoughts. Picking up the pace, Erica broke into a clearing dotted with small puddles. There was also a group of Heartless closing in on something by that big leaf. . . .

A Keyblade knocked a few Heartless back, pulling a gasp from Erica.

She knew that Keyblade.

“Ven!”

Ventus blocked incoming seeds as he risked a glance at Erica summoning Starlight.

“Incoming!”

Heartless were forced back as Erica’s Keyblade struck them. Seconds later, she caught her weapon and took her place next to Ventus.

“Erica? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m tracking a Heartless down.”

“Really? Me too.”

Erica eliminated a Tornado Step with Fira. “Maybe we have the same mission.”

“I guess. But, we should take these guys out first.”

“Right!”

Together, the duo combated the Heartless. Light on his feet, Ventus breezed past several shots and threw his Keyblade at the Heartless. It ricocheted from one enemy to the next, and shortly afterwards some of them were destroyed by a thunder spell from Erica.

Erica jumped back from a Tornado Step’s ground pound before darting forward, and after some good whacks it was done for. Another Tornado Step spun toward her from behind, knocking her to the ground. She turned around to counter when a bolt of lightning struck it down.

“Thanks, Ven!”

He replied with a nod before blocking a Soldier’s claws. It swiped at him again, and Ventus darted behind it and swung his Keyblade down onto it. A heart floated up, and he felt the Lux’s brief warmth before it disappeared.

It wasn’t long before the Heartless were eliminated. The two wielders finished the fight back to back, and Ventus dismissed his Keyblade with a breath.

“Are you okay?” Erica asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” Ventus said, leading Erica to dismiss her own Keyblade. “What about you?”

“I’m okay.”

Ventus nodded, and his eyes traveled up the giant leaf. “You said we might have the same mission. So, what Heartless are you after?”

“Well I know it’s a big one. But I can’t remember what it’s called.”

“Do you remember what it looks like?”

Erica folded her arms. “Let’s see. The arms kinda look like they’re made of paper, it has two batons, aaaand the legs bend weird.”

“I guess we do have the same mission.”

“Okay. So let’s work together.”

“What? But . . . we’re from different Unions.”

“That shouldn’t matter.”

“It shouldn’t?”

Erica shook her head. “I still think we should work together. It’ll be easier. Besides, you’re my friend. I wouldn’t let you go after it alone, even if we’re from different Unions.”

He contemplated on her words. “I guess I wouldn’t want to let you do it alone, either.” He laced his fingers behind his head. “You’re my friend, too.”

Erica smiled. “Then let’s go get that Heartless!”

With a nod, Ventus followed her up the giant leaf, and they hopped from leaf to flower as they made their way to another leafy tunnel.

“Have you run into Alice?”

“I don’t think I have,” Ventus replied. “But I did see that cat.”

“Oh. He’s kind of . . . weird. But he helps. I think.”

“I did ask him if he’s seen that Heartless we’re after, but he just told me a riddle.”

“What was the riddle?”

“Somethin’ about reaching new heights fit for a ‘skittering little servant.’ ”

“Reaching new heights. . . . Maybe we have to get better?”

“I don’t think that’s it.”

Erica landed on another flower, but she didn’t quite keep her balance very well. She teetered from one side to the next before finding herself falling back, a squeak slipping out. Luckily Ventus was right behind her to keep her steady.

“Thanks. Again,” she said.

After correcting themselves, the two continued forward a little more carefully. They were getting pretty high up now, and she bet they probably looked like ants to anything that was bigger than them. 

_Hey wait a second._

“I got it!” Erica blurted, making Ventus flinch. “Sorry.”

“You figured it out?” he asked.

“Well part of it. I think the cat was trying to tell you to keep going up. So we’re on the right track so far.”

“Oh. That makes sense. But, what about the servant part?”

“Not sure. But we’ll figure it out eventually.”

Ventus and Erica soon reached another leafy tunnel that gradually led to denser foliage the deeper they went in. Trees began to tower over them, and before they knew it they had reached a familiar but odd forest. Quite a few paths split off into many directions, and the signs that were meant to point the way were . . . vague, for starters.

“Hmm. Which way?” Erica asked.

Ventus held his chin. “We could go left.”

“There’s two lefts, and one of them’s a dead end.”

“But the other one leads to that tea party.”

“Okay. Let’s check there.”

Just as they took a few steps forward, Heartless appeared all around them. Both wielders summoned their Keyblades as they stood back to back.

“Ready?” Erica asked.

“Ready,” Ventus replied.

Erica darted to the side to avoid a ground slam from a Tornado Step as Ventus swiftly moved forward. _Okay. No fire spells here. Too many trees._

“Thunder!” Erica shouted.

Soldiers and Flower Riders were stunned by the spell, and she hurled her Keyblade at them to finish them off.

Meanwhile with Ventus, he was dashing from one Heartless to the next. Every now and then he would glance over to Erica to see how she was doing. And so far she was doing fine.

He blocked incoming seeds before rapidly defeating the Flower Rider. Tornado Steps and Shadows closed in on him, and he casted Aerora to toss them around. Coating his Keyblade with air, he flung it towards the Heartless.

Erica whacked a Soldier into a tree, and she spotted dots of red from the corner of her eye. A couple Red Nocturnes were taking aim at Ventus, whose back was still turned.

“Ven!”

He turned around just as balls of fire came at him. But instead of hitting him. . . .

They collided into a crystal sphere that was now sheltering him.

“Woah! How’d you do that?” he asked.

“I’m uh, still learning that spell, so it kinda just . . . comes out,” Erica tried to explain.

“Wow. . . .” Ventus quickly shook himself from him stupor and rushed behind a Heartless before defeating it with a swift strike.

Casting Blizzara, he demolished the Red Nocturnes as Erica struck down a Tornado Step. A Soldier knocked her down, and she rolled out of the way of several seed shots. Jumping to her feet, she thrust Starlight into the Soldier. She led another Soldier to spin right into its comrades, and she found herself next to Ventus just finishing off a Heartless.

The remaining Heartless grouped together and eyed the duo, who returned their look. Together, Ventus and Erica dove right in. While Ventus’s attacks were quick and successive, Erica’s were occasionally laced with magic. And they both kept within each other’s sights.

“Wow you’re really fast!” Erica said, to which Ventus replied with a small laugh.

Within minutes the group of Heartless had shrunk down to a single Flower Rider. It fired once again at them, driving the duo apart. Both of them cast a different spell, and the Heartless was easily defeated.

“Phew! We did it.”

“I guess we did!” Ventus agreed.

The two dismissed their Keyblades as Erica made use of an Ether.

“Are you okay?” they both asked. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

“I’m all right,” Erica answered.

“Me too, but I think we should take a break before—”

Pattering and muttering from a pathway leading to a castle brought their attention to the White Rabbit jogging by.

“Hey it’s that rabbit,” Erica said.

“He seems calm for a change,” Ventus commented.

They watched him continue on his way in the direction of his quaint little house.

_Calm for a change. . . . Hmm. . . ._

“I think I figured out the rest of the riddle,” Ventus said.

“Really?” Erica asked.

“The skittering servant is supposed to be the White Rabbit.”

“So if we put it together, then that means we have to . . . find the White Rabbit somewhere high up?”

“Well, his house is higher than where we started.” Then it dawned on him. _Oh no._

A scream suddenly filled the air.

“C’mon!”

Erica followed Ventus down the path the White Rabbit took. Once they reached the rabbit’s house, they spotted him cowering before their towering target.

“Sh-sh-shoo! Shoo! Oh why do these monsters always try to destroy my house?!” he cried.

“We’ll take care of it!” Erica assured as she and Ventus stood between the rabbit and the Heartless.

“It’s you! A-a-and you!”

“Find someplace safe!” Ventus urged. “We’ll handle this guy!”

“All right all right! Just don’t break my house!” The White Rabbit wasted no time in fleeing the area.

“Ready?”

“Ready!” Erica said.

The Heartless swung its batons down, forcing the duo to split.

“Ven, get the legs! I’ll try to get the weak spot!”

“Got it!” Ventus darted for the legs as Erica narrowly avoided another swing.

The Heartless swung down again, but this time she jumped onto its baton. It tossed its weapon up in an attempt to throw her off, but instead, it gave her the boost she wanted.

“Freeze!” Erica shot ice three times right at its chest before hurling her Keyblade as hard as she could. And every attack was a direct hit.

Catching Starlight, she felt herself begin to drop.

And she realized she had no plan on how to land.

“Not good!”

Ventus looked up at Erica falling and throwing her Keyblade at its hand, forcing it to drop its baton to keep it from swatting her out of the air. “Wind!”

His spell surrounded her just as she was coming close to the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Y-yeah. Guess I wasn’t really thinking,” Erica admitted.

They jumped back from another attack and locked onto its chest. Throwing their Keyblades, they made their mark and brought it down. With it vulnerable, they could easily attack its weak spot.

After several hits, however, the Heartless picked itself back up. Erica and Ventus veered away from it as it locked onto them. It raised its arms as Erica casted Thundara onto it, and Ventus once again came for its legs.

Only to stop once he noticed its batons were now lit.

The duo exchanged looks before evading fireballs, pulling a scream out of the White Rabbit.

“Quick, put the fire out!” Erica exclaimed.

The tip of Ventus’s Keyblade glowed an icy blue as the Heartless raised its arms again. He launched the spell at the last moment, but he was only able to put out one baton. A hand jerked him back in the nick of time, and he felt a wave of heat as the Heartless slammed down.

The ground shook, making the wielders stumble. It swung down again, and with a grunt Erica summoned a barrier. The batons pinged against it, momentarily stunning the Heartless.

Ventus extinguished the other baton the instant the barrier went down. He darted for its legs again as Erica used Blizzard Raid, but the Heartless batted Starlight away. The Keyblade embedded itself right into the tree the White Rabbit was hiding behind, pulling another scream from him.

Erica felt a breeze as she narrowly rolled away from a swing. Spotting her weapon partially coating a tree with ice, she reached her hand out to it. _Come on. . . . I need you to come back!_

“Erica!”

All she saw was a blur of purple and black, and the next thing she knew, she was sent flying through the air.

Her back slammed into a tree. Black flashed across her vision as she slid down, and she barely registered the ground beneath her.

“Erica!”

Ventus casted a quick Blizzard spell before sprinting for her. She struggled to push herself up, but her arms easily gave out.

The Heartless trained its eyes onto Ventus and readied an attack. Erica willed herself to speak, but any warning she had remained caught in her throat.

Ventus followed her gaze too soon, and he was sent soaring toward the White Rabbit’s garden. 

A noise was all Erica could muster as the Heartless set its gaze onto him and advanced. “No. . . .”

She weakly extended her hand out to her Keyblade, straining to keep fear from gripping her heart.

_Please. I need you to come back. I need to protect my friend._

A moment passed.

Then another.

And another.

_Come on. . . ._

The White Rabbit yelped. A familiar warmth filled her heart, and it traveled to her hand with a _shing_. When she opened her eyes, Erica saw Starlight once again within her grasp.

Staking it into the ground, she dragged herself to her feet and did her best to stand tall despite her body’s protests.

“Hey!”

The Heartless looked to her.

“Get away from my friend!”

Erica held her Keyblade poised behind her as she eyed the Heartless. She sprinted forward with all her might, and with one fell strike she brought the Heartless to its knees with a flash of light.

Pain rippled across her body, but she shoved it aside and made her way to Ventus.

“Ven!”

A groan slipped out of him as he struggled to push himself up.

“Heal.”

Green light surrounded Ventus as a soothing relief washed over him, and Erica felt her usual spark of magic vanish. His eyes drifted to the downed Heartless and the line in the grass. Then his eyes moved to Erica doing her best to ignore her pain.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah but . . . you’re hurt,” Ventus said.

“You come first.” Erica held her hand out to him, but a wince forced her to pull it back.

Ventus got to his feet and summoned his Keyblade to heal her, spending nearly all of his magic.

“Thank you. Again. Heh.”

Creaking turned their attention to the rising Heartless.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Ventus asked.

Erica used an Ether and gave one to him. “As long as we stick together, I’ll be okay.”

“Then . . . I’ll be okay, too.”

The Heartless juggled its batons and stared the young wielders down. Wind from Ventus knocked the batons out of its hands and soaring into some branches. Erica casted Thundaga, forcing it back a few steps before using Thunder Raid.

“Let’s do this!” Erica cheered.

“Right!” Ventus said.

They charged forward with Keyblades at the ready. Leaping up into the air, they sliced right through the Heartless with a united strike and a streak of light.

It staggered back and strained to stay on its feet, but it eventually collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. The Heartless faded away, releasing a massive heart as well as an influx of Lux in the process.

Erica sighed in relief as she placed her hands on her knees. “We . . . we did it.”

Ventus plopped down onto the grass with a huff. “Y-yeah. . . .”

“My house!” the White Rabbit exclaimed.

They looked to the creature running out of his hiding spot.

“You saved it! A-and me! Thank you thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Erica said.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some tea to make.” The rabbit then hurriedly entered his house.

“I think I’m ready to head home.”

“Me too,” Ventus said.

Erica summoned Starlight as he got to his feet. “Hey Ven?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re still meeting at Waterfront Park, right?”

Ventus nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”

Erica gazed at the pinks, purples, and oranges of the sky. Today’s mission was going to make her sore tomorrow. But at least she hadn’t been alone. And she hoped other wielders had the same fortune Ventus and she did. She hated that wielders going missing was a normal occurrence.

“Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

She looked to her right to see Ventus coming her way. “Don’t worry, you didn’t.”

He joined her by the rail, and the waves below filled the silence for a few moments. “Y’know, I’m glad we did the mission together. It would’ve been pretty bad if we didn’t.”

“I’m glad, too. We had some really close calls.”

“We sure did. I still can’t believe you brought that Heartless down by yourself when you came to help me.”

“I didn’t want it to hurt you.”

He paused. “I wish you’d be more careful, though. I don’t want you getting hurt, either.”

“I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

Ventus nodded. His gaze traveled to the island with the lighthouse. He wondered if he’d ever get to go there again. The beach was nice, and seeing the stars from there with Chirithy that one time was even nicer. He did almost fall asleep there, though.

“Do you ever wonder where the Lux goes after we collect it?” Erica asked.

“Sometimes. But, I don’t think we’ll ever find out.”

Erica frowned. Ephemer had mentioned something about “how it all worked” when they first met, but that was a secret. “I think it goes back to the worlds. They do have their own light, after all.”

“I guess you’re right.”

They filled the silence with idle chatter as the sun began to sink lower into the horizon. Erica mentioned an oasis she’d come across in Agrabah, to which Ventus said he’d never seen. She told him how beautiful it was and how the water seemed to sparkle like sapphires and stars. And if she didn’t know any better she’d say it was also a little cooler there despite being in the midst of a desert.

“Maybe we could go there some time,” she had said.

“It does sound really nice,” Ventus replied. “Yeah. We should go some time.”

Soon the first stars began to blink awake, and Ventus did his best to hold back a yawn.

“Maybe we should head home. It is getting pretty late.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Erica faced him. “Thanks for having my back today.”

“Sure. And uh, thanks to you, too.”

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. “See you tomorrow?”

Ventus nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write. I got explore Erica's relationship with Ven a little more. And I just realized she can be just a tad bit reckless. To think it was staring me right in the face. XD


	4. Day 5: Light or Darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a scene if I ever get to writing these books.

• Erica is on the side of light. But, I have a tidbit.

• The bangles given in Unchained X/Union Cross collect dark energy, and she was unknowingly using that energy. Which is technically canon in the story, but correct me if I’m wrong.

• So when she realizes she’s been using the dark energy, she aims to get rid of her bangle. But she hesitates.

• What will happen when she gets rid of it? Will she still be the same, or will she be different? What if she even loses her memories again? Or maybe she might even become weaker. She _had_ become more than accustomed to the small pulses of power that it radiated. . . .

• But she knows what the darkness does and all the bad things that have come from it. And the pain her friends have had to endure because of it. So eventually she does get rid of the bangle.

• She’ll probably take a while to recover from parting with that kind of darkness after so long, but she’s okay in the end.

• She still has the Bracelet of Light you’re given in the game, though. That one she keeps just in case she has to go through a dark corridor or whatever but that’s highly unlikely. Unless she pulls a Kairi and dives in for the sake of her friends. She’s reckless like that, apparently.


	5. Day 6: One Choice, New Life

• **So spoilers I guess?** The first book I have for Erica takes place during 358/2 Days, so Erica befriends the Sea Salt trio. (As mentioned in Day 1.)

• Close to the end of the book she comes to know that Roxas is missing, and some of her memories have come back. She helps Axel look for him by keeping an eye out in Twilight Town since she can’t really make corridors of light like she used to yet.

• Yen Sid has been told by the stars about her origins and asks Merlin to train her until he can find out more about Erica. So one day while Erica’s at Sunset Hill with Chirithy, Merlin appears.

• He tells her that he’s been sent to train her in using her Keyblade and all that. This is an opportunity to leave Twilight Town to search for Roxas more and also Ven since she has some of her memories of him.

• This is where things become different. Instead of going with Merlin, she asks to stay in hopes that maybe Roxas might come back. Merlin says that she’ll respect her choice but he’ll probably still train her somehow.

• If she had stayed, she would’ve never met Sora, Donald, and Goofy (KH II territory) and joined them in hopes of finding Roxas and Ven. She would’ve never found out that Roxas was inside Sora. Her memories would’ve probably come even slower or just barely.

• She might’ve still become involved in the Second Keyblade War, though. She also still might’ve met the Trinity trio in the couple times they go to Twilight Town.

• Come to think of it Erica’d probably be involved in Hayner, Pence, and Olette’s sleuthing shenanigens in finding Roxas.

• Also, she’d probably meet everyone else for the first time when they meet up in Yen Sid’s tower before they go to the Keyblade Graveyard.

• Overall she would be waiting for a very long time and be sad for a very long time.


	6. Day 7--Happily Every After--The End of One Chapter, The Beginning of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is over.  
They could finally relax now and be together like they've always wanted.  
But this doesn't stop Erica from thinking it was only temporary.  
And somehow that leads to a mystery she becomes set on solving.

Erica sighed contently. Another day well spent. And as usual, it concluded with sea salt ice cream at the clock tower.

She could think of quite a few people who would love this town. She imagined they’d get along pretty well with everyone. Lea and Isa were technically the only adults in their group, but sometimes it was usually Isa.

Formerly known as Saïx.

True he had turned a new leaf and was Lea’s old friend, but . . . he had hurt his friends. She’d never forget that.

She’d also never forget everything else that hurt her friends. And took them away from her. . . .

The others chatted away about anything and everything, especially today’s antics. Naminé was content with listening and providing a few comments, and Isa seemed to be in the same boat. Lea of course always had his snarky remarks. But he couldn’t help noticing that look on Erica’s face when she was in her head.

“You all right?” Lea asked.

“Hmm?” Erica looked to him. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.”

“About what?” Hayner asked.

Erica hesitated. “. . . There are some things I have to check up on.”

“You’re leaving again?” Pence asked.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Lea sighed. “Geez Louise. When are you gonna stay in one place?”

“I do stay in one place. It’s . . . just an old habit of mine.” _And I want to keep everyone safe._

“The darkness that threatens the worlds is no longer,” Isa pointed out. “And we’ve finally found Sora.”

“I know. It’s just . . . something I have to do.”

Lea, Roxas, and Xion exchanged concerned looks. They knew her well enough to know that there was something else going on.

“Someone should come with you,” Naminé suggested. “That way . . . you’re not alone.”

“I’ll go with you,” Xion vowed.

“I’m coming, too,” Roxas said.

“Aww! Now you guys are leaving, too?” Hayner complained.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on them,” Lea assured coolly.

“Heh. You the responsible one?” Isa jested in his usual tone. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Hey! You should know me by now! I can handle this!”

The group shared a laugh, making Erica feel a little better.

“Thanks, guys,” she said.

“Just promise me that after this trip you’ll relax a bit. Okay?” Lea said.

“What about visiting everyone else?” Olette asked.

“Of course we’ll still visit! They’re our friends.”

Erica mulled over it. She had to admit, she had been doing her trips more often than usual. And she always noticed the concerned looks in her friends’ eyes whenever she’d announce she was going off. She didn’t want to keep worrying them.

_But what if there’s something out there that could—_

No. Despite her thoughts on Isa, she knew he was right. Everything was fine now. She could relax.

“Okay. I promise,” she finally said.

After everyone had finished their ice cream, Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Erica went to make their preparations. Hayner had been the one to suggest meeting up at Sunset Hill before they were off. And Olette had been the one to remind them about their Gummiphones. Mainly Erica.

“Make sure you remember it this time,” she chided.

“Okay okay, I will!” Erica promised.

And so, Isa waited with the others at Sunset Hill.

He studied the ever-constant sunset with arms crossed, a train rolling by down below. Even now, he was still amazed that they had forgiven him and accepted him as their friend. He had to admit, it was . . . nice. 

Would that he could say the same for one Keyblade wielder in particular.

He was no fool.

He could see it in her eyes.

But he didn’t blame her.

“There’s something on your mind, isn’t there?”

Isa looked down at Naminé.

“Are you worried?”

“No. I can trust they’ll keep each other out of harm’s way.”

He could feel her gaze on him, studying him. “Then . . . what’s wrong?”

“It’s just. . . .” Isa sighed.

Before he could say anything more, footsteps brought their attention to the wielders of the hour.

“Hey guys,” Erica greeted.

“You have everything?” Hayner asked.

“Yeah,” Roxas said.

“Munny?”

“Got it.”

“Phones?” Olette reminded.

“All of ‘em.”

“Those magic bottles?” Pence said. “Sora told us they help him out when he’s fighting.”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Hayner said. “Wouldn’t want you guys going unprepared.”

Erica summoned Starlight.

“How long will you be gone for?” Pence asked.

“The same time as usual. But it might be quicker now with Lea, Roxas, and Xion with me.”

Naminé stepped forward. “Please be careful.”

“We will,” Lea said. “And don’t go doing anything crazy, all right?”

Hayner snorted. “Can’t make any promises now that Seifer and his gang are back in town.”

“I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble,” Isa said, his eyes falling onto Erica.

She met his gaze, and they held eye contact for a couple moments before she eventually nodded. She then formed a corridor of light.

“Don’t forget to call!” Olette said.

“Send pictures, too!” Pence added.

“Okay!” Xion said, smiling.

The group’s trip to all the worlds they knew was without a dull moment. Several pictures were taken and sent between the two groups, thus putting their friends’ anxieties somewhat at ease. And as usual, Hayner butted heads with Seifer.

“At it again” was a caption of a picture from Pence of Hayner and Seifer. And then a message had been sent about Isa actually getting Hayner to calm down.

Xion had also asked about Vivi, and Naminé had said that he was doing fine. And that he said hi.

“He’s really sweet,” Xion had said.

“Yup. He’s helped me out with addresses a few times while I was doing mail deliveries,” Erica commented.

Currently Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Erica were out on the bridge leading to Rapunzel’s kingdom after having just finished checking up on everyone. The sun was beginning to set, and Corona was the last world on their list. Now all that was left to do was head home.

After a quick detour.

Lea watched Erica smile as she spoke with someone on her Gummiphone. He hoped that after this trip she would relax now. Nothing was out there. Everything was over.

They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

They were going to stay together no matter what.

_“Something’s bothering you.”_

_Erica looked to Xion._

_“And you’ve been really quiet for a while now,” Roxas said._

_Erica toyed with a blade of grass. “I’m just . . . worried.”_

_“About what?” Lea asked._

_“Everyone.”_

_The trio exchanged concerned looks._

_“But . . . there’s nothing out there that can hurt us,” Roxas said gently. “Not anymore. Everything’s over now.”_

_“But we don’t know that. I don’t know that.” Erica set her gaze onto Aurora’s castle. From where they were, it was a perfect view of it. “I . . . I’ve lost a lot of friends. People that I’ve met before don’t even remember me because we never even met in the first place. There’ve been people in my home world that I’ve become friends with that I haven’t seen in a really long time. I don’t even know where they are or if they’re . . . still around.”_

_Erica swallowed. “Then I met you guys, but . . . then I lost you. I wasn’t even sure if I’d be able to see you again.” A small smile made its way through. “I . . . I met Sora and the others and we all became friends. But . . . th-then we all almost lost each other for good. Everyone’s okay now, but. . . .”_

_She felt her eyes begin to prickle. “I . . . I’m scared I’ll lose everyone again. I don’t want to . . . to lose you guys again to anything. I . . . I can’t. . . .”_

_All the trio could do was watch Erica silently struggle to keep herself together. And Lea was reminded of his desperation to bring Roxas back. He had already lost some friends already. He didn’t want to lose Roxas, too._

_Roxas wrapped Erica in a hug. “We’ll always be together. I promise. Me, Axel, Xion, Naminé, and everyone will make sure of it. Nothing’s going to keep us apart anymore.”_

_Erica let out a sob that broke the dam she tried to build. Xion held her from the other side, and all three of them felt Lea wrap his arms around them._

_“We’re not going anywhere, you hear me?” Lea said. “We’re sticking together no matter what.”_

_Erica merely nodded._

_And they remained like that for however long she needed them. They were friends, and friends always stuck together no matter what._

A seagull overhead pulled Lea into the present. He looked over to Xion and Erica laughing while Roxas looked flustered. He hoped he never had to see Erica break down like that again. And of course Roxas and Xion felt the same. It always bugged him to see either of them down in the dumps like that. Isa was up there, too, but he was a different case to deal with.

“All right. We’ll see you soon,” Erica said before hanging up.

“What did he say?” Xion asked.

“He said we could come by whenever we had the chance.”

“Then by all means!” Lea said. “Let’s not keep ‘em waiting.”

Together the group made their way toward the forest.

“It was kinda weird being in Halloween Town,” Roxas said.

“Yeah,” Xion agreed. “I think it was because we didn’t have our coats.”

“Those costumes really took some getting used to,” Lea added.

“It took a while for me to get used to mine, too when I first went there,” Erica commented. “I turn into a ghost.”

“I really liked the world with the talking snowman,” Xion mentioned.

“Still getting used to that one,” Lea remarked.

The others shared a small laugh.

“I wish we could’ve gone to the North Mountain,” Erica said. “I think you guys would’ve really liked Elsa’s ice palace.”

“Well, there’s always next time,” Xion said.

“Oh! What about that world where we were all lions?” Roxas beamed.

Xion giggled. “Axel looked kind of weird.”

“Hey! I did not!” Lea argued.

“You did too,” Roxas teased. “You had the spikiest mane ever.”

“Oh it wasn’t that spiky!”

Laughter burst out at the expense of Lea.

“I can’t believe there are so many different worlds out there,” Xion marveled.

“And you’ve checked every single one you’ve been to,” Roxas added.

“I . . . guess it’s a little overwhelming,” Erica admitted. “But I’ve always done that. Just . . . not with this many worlds.”

“Lucky you had help, right?” Lea quipped.

Erica smiled. “Yeah. I am.”

Soon the group reached the lush green forest, well out of sight from any people.

“Oh! Can I try doing it this time?” Xion chirped.

“Okay,” Erica said. “You remember what I said?”

Xion nodded and summoned her Keyblade. _Okay. I can do this. I just have to focus._

Closing her eyes, she pointed her Keyblade out in front of her. It was just like opening the dark corridors, except she was calling upon the light this time.

_Erica makes it look so easy._

Furrowing her eyebrows, she concentrated on the light and pictured the corridor in her mind. After a couple moments, a somewhat familiar sound filled the air. A light blossomed from in front of her, and she opened her eyes to see a corridor of light.

“It worked!”

“Nice work, Xion!” Lea said.

Grinning, Xion led the way to their next destination. Light surrounded her for a couple of steps before being replaced by pleasantly warm sunlight.

And she heard metal clashing against metal.

A courtyard of soft purples, yellows, and bits of green stretched out before her. Two people were seen aggressively exchanging blows. And one of those people happened to be Terra.

“M-Master Aced!” Erica said, suddenly going at attention.

“Master?” Roxas repeated. “Is he one of those guys you’ve mentioned before?”

“Yup.”

From the corner of his eye, Terra caught a corridor of light closing. It was then that he noticed Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Erica watching them.

Suddenly his Keyblade was jerked out of his hand. Something slammed into his gut, and within seconds he was on the ground. The tip of a Keyblade hovered close to his face, and his eyes trailed it up to Aced’s face.

“You can’t let anything distract you from your opponent,” he stated. “It might cost you in battle.”

Terra did his best to nod, and Aced dismissed his Keyblade before pulling Terra up.

“But, you did well today.”

“Thank you.”

The duo then turned their attention to the group coming their way.

“Hey, Terra! How’s it goin’?” Lea asked.

“Not very well since I lost that match,” Terra replied with a smirk.

“These are the wielders you’ve mentioned?” Aced asked.

“Yep. This is Lea, Roxas, and Xion. And I think you’ve met Erica before.”

“I have.”

Erica bowed. “It’s nice to see you, Master Aced.”

“There’s no need for such formalities.” He looked to the other three. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all face to face.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Lea replied.

Roxas and Xion nodded. Both of them were quick to compare Aced’s imposing build to Lexaeus. Or Aeleus, as he was now called.

“I guess I should show you guys around since this is your first time here,” Terra said. “Come on.”

Everyone followed Terra to the building overlooking the courtyard. Aside from taking in the new world, Roxas and Xion couldn’t help glancing between Terra and Aced, who had to be at least a good couple inches taller than Terra. But Lex—Aeleus was probably taller than the both of them.

“Erica.”

She looked up at Aced who had now fallen into step with her.

“I’m . . . not sure if you remember but . . . I raised my Keyblade against you once. That was something I never should have done. I . . . hope you can forgive me.”

Erica couldn’t recall that ever happening. But, if he kept apologizing for it every time she came by, then it must’ve happened somewhere. “I forgive you, Master, even though I don’t really remember. But, I’m sure you must’ve had a reason for it.”

Aced merely frowned.

Terra pulled open one of the doors to the building and allowed everyone inside. “Ven should be in the library.”

Erica hesitated before glancing to her friends.

“Go on ahead. We’ll catch up with you later,” Lea encouraged.

Erica nodded before setting off for the library. Her footsteps echoed against the quiet halls, and she wondered where Aqua and the others were.

If she remembered correctly, Aqua, Master Invi, and Master Ira got along very well. If she wasn’t with Terra or Ven, she was often found with Invi or Ira. Sometimes it was both Foretellers. Usually they were talking, but there were a couple times she’s caught them sparring with each other. She would sometimes find herself in awe upon witnessing Invi and Ira fight with Aqua, and it usually reminded Erica of Aqua’s title as Keyblade Master.

_I think Master Ava would’ve liked Terra, Ven, and Aqua. And everyone else. . . ._

Another pair of footsteps drew her attention to another familiar individual reading a book.

“Master Ira!” Erica said.

He looked up at her. “Ah. Erica. It’s good to see you again.”

She bowed once again. “You, too, Master.”

“There’s no need for that.”

“R-right. Got it.”

Ira glimpsed behind her. “Is it just you?”

“Actually I have some friends with me. Terra’s showing them around right now.”

“How are they?”

“They’re doing okay. Um, how about you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. But I would like to meet these friends of yours should the chance present itself.”

“Okay. I’ll introduce you to them. Um, after I find Ven.”

“Ventus is in the library.”

“I know. Terra told me.”

“Then I will leave you to it.”

Erica bowed briefly before the two parted ways. Ira had long since known she was a skilled wielder with a good heart. Ventus seemed to mention her a lot and would sometimes speak of the handful of times they held the same mission. Hearing about their friendship often made him miss his own friendship with Ava. . . .

Meanwhile with Erica, she had finally found the library. It was cozy yet vast with its mahogany shelves and a fireplace situated near the middle. Standing by a table dotted with books was not only Ventus and his Chirithy, but also. . . .

“Master Gula.”

The group that also included Gula’s Chirithy glanced to her.

“Just Gula is fine,” he replied.

“Right. Sorry,” Erica said. Her Chirithy poofed into view as Erica and Ventus shared a quick hug.

“Is it just you?” Ventus asked.

“Lea, Roxas, and Xion are with me, but Terra and Mas—I mean, Aced are showing them around. We just got back from checking up on the worlds.”

“Again?” Ventus and Gula said, making Erica wince.

“It’s . . . a force of habit. I just want to make sure everyone’s safe.”

“I keep telling her to spread her trips out more but she wouldn’t listen,” Erica’s Chirithy commented, sing-songing near the end. Erica merely smiled sheepishly.

“It’s good to be thorough, especially against any threat from the darkness,” Gula stated. “But you have to know when to pull back. There’s no longer a threat to the worlds. And if there was, we would’ve told you.”

“I know,” Erica sighed. “I already promised Lea and the others that this would be my last trip.”

“Good.”

She briefly skimmed over the table. “So um, how are Master Invi and Aqua? I haven’t seen them around here.”

“They’re doing great!” Ventus replied. “I think they might still be in the kitchen, though. They were really into their conversation the last time I came by.”

“That’s good.”

Gula turned a page in a book. “I think I can speak for the others in saying that we’re grateful for being able to stay here with Ven and his friends. I only wish that Ava were here with us.” His fingers curled over the book. “Nothing’s been the same without her. . . .”

Erica frowned. Her Union leader was still missing, and she had considered Ava a friend despite their handful of meetings. She couldn’t even begin to figure out where to start looking if she wanted to.

“Gula and I are trying to figure out where Master Ava is,” Ventus spoke. “But we haven’t had any luck so far.”

“What about the others?”

“They haven’t found anything, either.”

“And the only one who could possibly know isn’t to be found,” Gula said, his tone belying a hint of bitterness.

“Who’s that?” Erica asked.

“Luxu.”

“Luxu?” Ventus and Erica repeated.

A look of realization flashed across Gula’s face. _Uh oh. You weren’t supposed to know that._

“How come you’ve never mentioned him before?” Ventus asked.

“He’s no one important, I can assure you.”

“But if he knows where Master Ava is, then shouldn’t we look for him?” Erica asked.

“There’s no point in looking for someone who doesn’t exist.”

“But—”

“Ven?” a girl’s voice asked.

Everyone looked to Xion standing at the doorway.

“Hey, Xion!” Ventus greeted. Moments later Roxas, Lea, Terra, and Aced appeared in the doorway.

“Nice library,” Lea said.

While the others exchanged greetings, Aced’s eyes fell onto the table of books before shifting to Gula, who merely frowned and shook his head.

The older Foreteller did his best to bite back a sigh. _Still we have uncovered nothing._

“Um, Master Aced?” Ventus asked. Gula winced internally.

“Hmm?” Aced glanced down at Ventus.

“Who’s Luxu?”

He couldn’t help casting a heated look at Gula, whose eyes immediately darted away. But Aced’s look was quick to vanish before anyone could catch it.

Swallowing any scolding words, Aced cleared his throat. “Luxu, is a comrade of ours who is no longer with us.”

Both Ventus and Erica’s Chirithies exchanged looks.

“Oh,” Ventus said dejectedly. “I’m . . . sorry for asking about ‘em.”

“It’s fine,” Gula said with little emotion.

Terra and Lea shared a side glance.

“Can I still help look for Ava?” Erica asked.

“Who’s Ava?” Lea questioned.

“A friend of ours,” Gula answered.

“Is she missing?” Roxas asked.

“Yes, she is,” Aced said.

“Can we help?” Xion asked.

Gula and Aced glanced to each other.

“We could use the extra help,” Terra said.

“Yeah,” Ventus agreed. “The more help we have the better chance we have of finding Master Ava.”

Aced found himself regrettably unable to respond.

“She’s your friend, isn’t she?” Roxas asked. “Wouldn’t you want all the help you could get?”

Gula mused over it, knowing full well he was going to receive a few words from Aced later. “I suppose . . . it would make some sort of difference. It’s like Ven said. The more help we have the better chance we have of finding Ava. I would think you’d agree, Aced.”

“I—” Aced made a noise that was a cross between disgruntled and relenting. “. . . I’m . . . sure the others will welcome the help.”

“Ven?” a young woman’s voice called.

Everyone turned to Aqua, Invi, and Ira just entering the library.

“I wasn’t expecting this many people,” Aqua said, mildly surprised. “But . . . it’s good that you’re all here.”

“We have something we need to discuss with all of you,” Invi said.

“So do we,” Aced stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This practically ends like it leads off into another chapter but oh well.  
I did get to delve into a more vulnerable side of Erica, though. It was interesting and also heartbreaking. :(  
So I basically have that Luxu is still running around for whatever reason and the Foretellers are kind of sensitive about Ava still being missing. Mainly because of the whole role ordeal and what that lead to. So they're allowing help from Erica and the others without disclosing anything that might lead to the different roles they were given by the Master of Masters and Luxu's existence. But y'know, Gula let Luxu's name slip so that's going to be fun.  
I LOVED writing the Foretellers and *SPOILERS FOR KH III* I was so excited to see them in the epilogue of KH III. They were challenging to write but fun. This was my first time writing them and Isa so I think I did okay.  
Anyway, this week was so much fun and it got me excited for her stories. I'm almost tempted to start writing the first book but I think I'm better off with working it out more. I impulsively wrote something for HTTYD because I was in the mood for it and it . . . turned out fine but it could've been better. It is LONG, though--like almost fifty chapters.  
On another note I hope you guys enjoyed this! :)


End file.
